This application relates to a reading stand, and particularly to a reading stand incorporating a page turning mechanism.
Conventional reading stands are of the type having an inclined back member to support a book or other reading material. Such reading stands, of course, are convenient for those using typewriters, computers and musical instruments. However, for those with physical defects, such reading stands are inconvenient to use. This is because a disabled person frequently cannot turn the pages of a book or some reading material themselves and thus must rely on the aid of another person. Therefore, it is desirable to obtain a reading stand having a mechanical page turning mechanism.